crawlfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
There are currently 32 monsters to play as in Crawl (Not counting bosses or secret monsters). All monsters have a unique primary attack and special attack. They are spawned when a ghost activates a pentagram on the ground, getting a randomly selected monster, or when a ghost activates the statue of a monster. Each monster can be evolved using vitae, which is gained when opposing Heroes level up. 'Starting Monsters (Tier 1)' 'Brown Spider' (AKA Parker) *Primary: Bite *Special: Drop 5 patches of web to ensnare the hero. *Evolves into: Black Spider, The Coven 'Gnome' (AKA Timmy) *Primary: Pickaxe (may steal 1 gold if hero has some, dropping it on the floor). *Special: Set bear traps (closes after some time; up to 4 at once). *Evolves into: Small Orc 'Spikewurm' (AKA Slug) *Primary: Shoot spike *Special: Burrow underground to escape the hero. *Evolves into: Brown Spikewurm, Cetus 'Rat' (AKA Chad) *Primary: Leap and bite *Special: Rat spirit projection *Evolves into: Faun Archer 'Skeleton' (AKA Maxilla) *Primary: Punch *Special: Toss a bone. *Evolves into: Skeleton Archer, Skeleton Gladiator 'Flying Eye' (AKA Rod) *Primary: Shoot blue orb *Special: Flap wings for a speedy getaway. *Evolves into: Red Eye 'Posessed Girl' *Primary: Pink flame that acts like a flail *Special: Open healing rift *Evolves into: The Coven 'Evolved Monsters (Tier 2)' 'Black Spider' (AKA Natasha) *Evolves from: Brown Spider *Cost: 10 Vitae *Primary: Bite (may poison the hero) *Special: Throws 5 balls of spider silk that spawn a patch of web each. *Evolves into: Green / Yellow Satyr 'The Coven' (AKA Greta) *Evolves from: Possessed Girl *Cost: 9 Vitae *Primary: Ricocheting pink shot *Special: Ricocheting green shot that temporarily transforms the hero into a toad. *Evolves into: Masked Wizard 'Faun Archer' (AKA Randy) *Evolves from: Gnome, Rat *Cost: 10 Vitae *Primary: Shoot arrow *Special:Directional evasive sprint (no damage) *Evolves into: Minotaur, Yellow Satyr 'Small Orc' (AKA Bill) *Evolves from: Gnome, Rat *Cost: 10 Vitae *Primary: Throw dagger *Special: Drop a timed proximity bomb. *Evolves into: Large Orc, Red Imp 'Brown Spikewurm' (AKA Muddy) *Evolves from: Spikewurm *Cost: 15 Vitae *Primary: Shoot spike *Special: Burrow underground to create a trail of spikes. *Evolves into: Red / Blue Monkfish 'Cetus' (AKA Bogart) *Evolves from: Spikewurm *Cost: 5 Vitae *Primary: Chomp *Special: Lurch forward, dropping damaging patches of brown sludge. *Evolves into: Red / Blue Monkfish 'Skeleton Archer' (AKA Pat) *Evolves from: Skeleton *Cost: 10 Vitae *Primary: Shoot arrow *Special: Area attack *Evolves into: Fire Archer, Skeleton Mage 'Skeleton Gladiator ' (AKA Davey Bones, Skeleton Pirate) *Evolves from: Skeleton *Cost: 10 Vitae *Primary: Slash *Special: Use shield to block frontal attacks. *Evolves into: Blue Guardian, Skeleton Mage 'Red Eye' (AKA Coney) *Evolves from: Flying Eye *Cost: 18 Vitae *Primary: Shoot blue orb *Special: Shoot a rapid stream of orbs. *Evolves into: Eyebeast Advanced Monsters (Tier 3) 'Green Satyr' (AKA Abbot) *Evolves from: Black Spider, The Coven *Cost: 13 Vitae *Primary: Shoot dart (may poison the hero) *Special: Drop tribal shield to absorb all attacks. *Evolves into: Masked Wizard 'Yellow Satyr' (AKA Costello) *Evolves from: Black Spider, The Coven *Cost: 14 Vitae *Main attack: Shoot dart *Special: Drop totem turret that shoots darts at the hero. *Evolves into: Masked Wizard 'Masked Wizard' (AKA Gumdrop) *Evolves from: The Coven *Cost: 25 Vitae *Primary: Throw blasting orbs that explode into a vertical, bomber man-like beam of fire. *Special: Shed your mask to teleport a few steps backwards. 'Minotaur' (AKA Theodore) *Evolves from: Faun Archer *Cost: 10 Vitae *Primary: Axe *Secondary: Charge at the hero. *Evolves into: Moss Giant, Dragon 'Large Orc' (AKA Ted) *Evolves from: Small Orc *Cost: 15 Vitae *Primary: Axe *Secondary: Dodge roll *Evolves into: Moss Giant, Dragon 'Red Imp' (AKA Gary) *Evolves from: Small Orc, Mini Minotaur *Cost: 13 Vitae *Primary: Drop a patch of lava. *Special: Pull the hero towards you. *Evolves into: Moss Giant, Dragon 'Red Monkfish' (AKA Granny Bismol) *Evolves from: Brown Slug, Cetus *Cost: 15 Vitae *Primary: Drop a trail of toxic pink sludge. *Special: Shoot a lingering pink rune. *Evolves into: Blue / Green Tentacled Prophet 'Blue Monkfish' (AKA Adrian) *Evolves from: Brown Slug, Cetus *Cost: 14 Vitae *Primary: Drop a trail of slippery ice patches. *Special: Shoot a lingering blue rune. *Evolves into: Blue / Green Tentacled Prophet 'Skeleton Mage' (AKA Bob) *Evolves from: Skeleton Archer, Skeleton Gladiator *Cost: 15 Vitae *Primary: Shoot 4 magic missiles in quick succession. *Special: Throw 6 patches of corrosive black goo. *Evolves into: Dark Lord 'Blue Guardian' (AKA Steve) *Evolves from: Skeleton Gladiator *Cost: 20 Vitae *Primary: Axe *Special: Throw your axe like a boomerang. *Evolves into: Dark Lord 'Fire archer' (AKA Ella) *Evolves from: Skeleton Archer *Cost: 15 Vitae *Primary: Shoot arrow *Special: Shoot two flaming arrows in a V pattern. *Evolves into: Dark Lord Peak Evolutions (Tier 4) 'Eyebeast' (AKA Cornealius) *Evolves From: Red Eye *Cost: 50 Vitae *Primary: Pink eye beam *Special: Insanity-inducing chomp. The effect wears off after a short time. * Note: When the Eyebeast is slain, there is a chance it will drop its eye. This can be picked up by the hero and will fire pink orbs. 'Blue Tentacled Prophet' (AKA Wilbur) *Evolves from: Red / Blue Monkfish *Cost: 50 Vitae *Primary: Tentacle smack *Special: Teleport. During the animation, you can move around to determine your destination. 'Green Tentacled Prophet' (AKA Orville) *Evolves from: Red / Blue Monkfish *Cost: 40 Vitae *Primary: Tentacle smack *Special: Summon a damaging wall of tentacles. 'Moss Giant ' (AKA Twitchy Nipples) *Evolves from: Minotaur, Large Orc, Red Imp *Cost: 50 Vitae *Primary: Toss a rock. *Special: Stomp the ground to stun the hero. 'Dragon' (AKA George) *Evolves from: Minotaur, Large Orc, Red Imp *Cost: 50 Vitae *Primary: Shoot fireball. *Special: Breathe a cloud of searing flames while flying. 'Dark Lord' (AKA Chuckles) *Evolves from: Blue Guardian, Fire Archer, Skeleton Mage *Cost: 50 Vitae *Primary: 3 hit combo slash *Special: Summon 2 demonic hands rising from the ground to hit the hero. Category:Monsters